The Great PLL Parody Fic
No guarantees on accuracy or great portrayal. THIS IS A PARODY PEEPS- Chapter One: The Beginning to End All Beginnings Grace, Mango, Marie, Ref, and Cxc were all sitting down in Grace's basement playing truth or dare and passing around a can of beer. "Careful Chelle, drink too much and you'll share all your secrets." Marie said. The girls laughed. "I'm gonna get to bed." Grace said. "Why? It's summer tomorrow we can sleep lateee..." Marie said. "It's already 1 AM. I shall sleep." Grace said. She laid down and started sleeping. The other girls did too. "Whatever. I'm gonna enjoy the fresh air." Marie said. She left. ---- There was a scream. Cxc awoke. "Marie? Guys, wake up. Marie's gone." Mango woke up. "She's gone? It's 3 AM. She couldn't have waited?" Mango rolled her eyes. She started waking up the other girls. They went outside and looked for Marie but she was gone. Vanished. Along with their friendship. ---- 3 months later, Reffy returned to town after a long vacation in Korea. She was bored. 5 minutes later, she was using her fake ID to get into a bar and hooking up with some random older guy named Corey. Chapter 2: New BFFs. OMFG SURPRISE YEY. It was the first day of school. Ref entered the homeroom class thingy. She saw all of her friends. They weren't friends anymore, but they technically knew each other. So yeah. Chelle and Audrey were making out in the back of the room. People were staring at them like "OMG DER GEY. SHUN DEM." Especially Nia, co-captain of the swim team along with Chelle. Mungo and Tanni were talking about Joseph Morgan. Also known as Caleb. Or Klaus. OR THE GUY WITH MANY NAMES WHOOO. Grace was studying and trying to keep herself from thinking about her sister Nina Dobrev's finance Paul. Because they made out, yo. Suddenly, the teacher came in. IT WAS COREY. OMG. "OMG." Ref said. Chapter 3: ~xoxoxo M. "Hello class, my name is Corey, but you can call me Mr. Darnell." Corey said. All the girls except Nia, Cxc, and Audrey started swooning over the hot teacher. "Before we begin, any question?" Ref raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Reference? Oh sh*t it's you."Corey said. R "Are you a new teacher?" Ref asked. "Yes I am." Corey said, "Now the school board wants me to pass out these flyers about some event." He passed out some flyers. On it, was the face of ..... MARIE. The flyer said, "Marie Coco would be an age that no one cares about today, went missing 3 months ago. Her dead body was found underneath a fence between her old backyard and Grace's. Funeral is Thursday at the Peanut Funeral Placey Thingy. kthxbai." All of the students were either surprised, angry, or happy. Except for Cxc and Audrey, who had resumed making out. Suddenly, four phones vibrated. Mango, Grace, Chelle, and Ref all picked up. Their messages were all the same: " Thought I was gone, b*tches? Think again. ~xoxo M." Chapter 4: OMG FUNERAL It was the funeral. Everyone was there. Mini Marshall was making a funeral speech about Marie. All the liars rolled their eyeballies. Mini dropped her speech paper. They wanted to laugh, but they couldn't since it was a funeral. ---- They hated Mini. Following Marie's lead, a year ago, they set off fireworks in Mini's room which she called Australia, and blinded hurrr. Then, they kicked her out of the admin club. WHOOOOO. ---- Suddenly, the door opened. Ian, Mini's hawt bro, came in. While people paid attention to Mini's "touching" speech about her "forgiving" Ali, Grace was making googly eyes at him. Then, the funeral ended because it was so boring. They alll went outside. "Did you guys get the M texts too?" Chelle asked. "Yes, and they were creepy."Mango said. Grace and Ref nodded in agreement. Suddenly, their phones rung. They all had texts from an unknown number. "I'm still here, and I know everything. " Ref read out loud. Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind them. Grace turned around. It was Ian. "Hey Ian," Grace said. Ian smiled at her and then left to go talk to his sister. Grace frowned. "We need to talk somewhere private, " Mango said. Chapter 5: Dead Serious Chelle was texting Audrey while Grace was waving a hand in front of her. "Stop texting your little girlfriend and focus!" Grace said. Chelle rolled her eyes. "But Mungo isn't even here, we can't even discuss, the thing."Chelle said. "She's right, "Ref said, concentrating on her phone. Then, Mango arrived in Ref's house with a new pair of sunglasses. "Where have you been?" Grace asked. "Shopping."Mango said nervously. "With who? Where?" Ref asked. "Tanni..... at the mall..." Mango answered. "Wait, those look vintage..."Cxc said. "OMG YOU WERE AT A GARAGE SALE. THAT IS HORRIBLE. GARAGE SALES ARE EW." "Don't tell anyone,"Mango said. "Tanni got me into it when you guys left. Please, don't. I will lose all my street cred!" All the other girls agreed. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Grace went over and opened it. There was a package on her doorstep. Grace picked it up and opened it. Inside were several pictures and a note. All the girls examined them. There was one of Corey and Reffy making out after school, two of Grace and Stefan kissing, one of Cxc and Audrey sleeping on the same bed, and one of Mungo at a GARAGE SALE. Ref grabbed the note and read it." I know these secrets and more. I know about the Mini thing, about the FIRST time Grace kissed Nina's guy, and the even more scandalous ones. Don't call the cops or you'll be shamed and arrested. I'm DEAD serious. ~xoxoxo M." "We need to find this M person, and fast." Mango said. Chapter 6: Evillllll M was getting tired. Hiding out, sneaking around, taking photos. It was tiring. But, it was also funnnn. M liked making people sad. M liked torturing the liars. M liked torturing Mini Peanut III. M put on a fancy black dress and left their dingy apartment/office. Out in the dim night light, they looked fancy. In their hand was invitations to the fanciest, boringest, evillllllest party of the century. They put on a black trench coat. In their inconspicuous flats, they walked over to each of the girl's houses and put on invitatoin on their doorstep. On the back of each invitation was a message. "Be there, or be blind like Mini." M left to go to the party. ---- "Are you going?" Mango asked Grace. "Of course," the other girls said in unison. "We are going there, finding M, and turning them in to the cops." Grace said. ---- It was a black and white dress party. Every woman was dressed in a black dress. Except one. Ref was in a beautiful RED dress. Everyone but the liars were glaring at her with an expression that read, "Ew. That looks like a GARAGE SALE dress. SHUN HER NAOWWWWW." Mini walked up to the liars.She was wearing a black dress. "Hay gaiz, are you here to party it up Kingsley Heights style? WOOOOOO" She was obviously drunk. By the way, Kingsley Heights was the name of her mansion where the partay was. The liars nodded no and walked away from the weird Mini person. Chapter 7: Ew. Like Seriously? EWWWWWW. Cxc decided to branch off and explore the mansion. She walked around until she found and bedroom. She heard kissing noises. Being the perv she was, she opened the door. GASP. IT WAS A KISSING NOISE MACHINE MAKING SOUNDS IN AN EMPTY ROOM. "Ew. The wall color." Cxc said, Then, she wanted to pee. She tried to find the bathroom, but all she found was the den, where Stefan and Nina was making out. Yawnn. And then she found the bathroom. She peed. ---- Elsewhere, Ref was making out with Corey in the other bathroom. LOL. M took pics of them because M is a dirty stalking creepy pervy person. Chapter 8: Pairings and ships, yo. Grace was bored. Mango was talking to Tanni in the closet, EW NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV. They were discussing their next garage sale adventure. Grace was walking around, and then she got a text from M. "Make out with Mini's stepbro Ian or else I tell her about the blinding thing. xoxoxo M." It read. Gracey smiled. She walked over to Ian on the couch and started making out with him. It got so hot, it almost turned into public sex. Ewwwww. But, then Mini walked over and slapped Grace. Grace pulled away from Ian and slapped Mini's sunglasses right off of her. "OH EM GEE GARCEY. I HATE YOU." Mini yelled. She picked up her sunny glasses and left. Suddenly, Mango came back with Tanni. "I'm gonna go to her place. We're having a sleepover!" Mango said. And then she left with Tanni. They were either talking about Mango's crush Joseph Caleb Klaus Morgan or garage sales. Grace didn't care. She watched Mini run away. She resumed making out with Ian. Meanwhile, Nia, Audrey, and Cxc were talking about things. Chapter 9: DWAMA GUNZ HAPPEN Nia and Cxc were talking about swimming when Audrey left to go to the little lesbian's room. Suddenly, Chelle got a text from M. "Is our little 'plays for the other team ' girl having fun? Well, I'm not having fun. At least I won't until little miss Chelle kisses this girl. " It read. Underneath the message was a picture of a certain girl nearby dancing with several guys. Chelle rolled her eyes and walked over to her "Hello there. I'm Dancing." The girl said, flirting with Chelle. "Yes you are," Chelle said, fake flirting back. She didn't have to do anything else. Dancing kissed her, badly. Cxc hesitayed and then pulled away. Somewhere in the crowd, M snapped a picture and sent it to Nia and Audrey. Cxc walked away. "OMG WE IZ OVAH MAH PRECIOUS SEA SHELL. YOU ARE EVEN SL*TTIER THAN GRACE. " Audrey said. She slapped Cxc then started crying. And then she went to the bathroom. "EW YER GEY. YOU PROBABLY GET SPESHUL GEY TREATMENT TOO BY SLEEPING WITH THE INSTRUCTOR . F*CK YOU." Nia walked away. Cxc shrugged then went off to find Grace, because she had no ride now. M laughed evilly. They felt like kidnapping someone. They kidnapped ........... NINA DOREV. WHILE SHE MAKING BABIES WITH STEFAN. GASP. Chapter 10: Boats loljk about the kidnapping. It was Audreyyyyy. And Cxc was all worried. It was the next day. Mango had an idea. "WE COULD FIND AUDREY AND M BY TRACKING THE TEXTS ON CXC's PHONE." she squealed. "But how are we gonna do it?" Grace asked. "Isn't your little crushy boy JoMo a tech guy?" Ref asked. "OMG YES. I COULD ASK HIM OUT." Mango said. "And yeah have him help too." ---- So like, JoMo was tracking the phones. M's number was untraceable. Audrey's was at her house. But Audrey wasn't at her house. So like, they were confused about the M number. And JoMo wanted to quit. Mmkaay so to motivate him Mango started making out with him. It was kind of like rape, since he didn't know about it, but he liked it. And then Cxc's phone exploded because of too much coding in it to track peeps. But Morgo continued making out like Morgo does. Chapter 11: Funeral. xD M killed Audrey. Twue story. There was funeral. The police declared Audrey's case a murder, so it was even sadder. The liars attended the funeral. I'm not good at writing funny funerals, so yeah let's skip to after it. Mmkaay? ---- Cxc was creying. Still. They tried to cheer her up and then Nia came along and talked to the liars. She said sorry and then she and Cxc made out. ---- At school the next day there was a shrine built for Audrey. Right next to Marie's but someone destroyed them during lunch while Coreffy secretly went on a date. Meanwhile, M was up to no good. ---- THEY WERE AT A GARAGE SALE. BUYING DISGUISES. AND TEXTING THE LIARS. GAUSP. "Welcome to the playhouse, biatchezzz. xoxoxo M." they typed. They walked over to a small shed filled with stalkery pictures of the liars and Marie and Maya and took a picture. They then sent the picture and the text to the liars. Yeah dat is some creepy stuff. Category:Content Category:lol Category:Parody Category:OOC Category:This is so OOC and AU it hurts Category:*hurts Category:everyone Category:Graceh Category:Reffo Category:Ninjeh Category:Mungo Category:Maray Category:Tanni Category:Cxc Category:Puggles Category:Fanfics